Blizzard
by kisshuismylife
Summary: Pai abandons Kisshu again, but this time it's snowing. Will he survive?


**Blizzard**

_I can't believe how evil Blondie is, _Ichigo thought. _Even though there's a snowstorm coming, he still made me work late, and now I'm probably going to freeze to death. Great….._

Snow had started falling heavily by this point, and Ichigo was struggling against the wind when she tripped over something. As she got up, she noticed she had tripped over Kisshu, who was unconscious in the snow. _What happened? _she wondered. _And why isn't he wearing a coat or something?_

Ichigo knelt next to Kisshu, and saw that he was shaking from the cold. She took her pendant out of her pocket, and buried it in the snow, then picked Kisshu up, and continued back to her house.

When she got home, she took Kisshu upstairs, and took off his boots, then tucked him into her bed. He was still shivering, and Ichigo went to get more blankets. She came back with a stack of blankets, and spread them all over Kisshu, pulling them up to his neck.

Putting a hand on his forehead, she gasped. His skin was ice cold. Then she noticed he was stirring, and waited as he opened his eyes. "Kisshu?" she asked softly.

Kisshu turned his head to look at her. "Koneko…. chan….?" he asked weakly. "Where…. am I?"

"You're in my room," Ichigo said. "What happened to you?"

"Don't… know…." Kisshu said weakly. "Cold…."

Ichigo noticed he seemed to be having trouble keeping his eyes open, and said softly, "It's okay, just go back to sleep. I'm going to go make some soup for you; just rest."

"Thanks…." Kisshu said; he was half asleep already, and soon after he said that, he was fast asleep.

Ichigo quietly went downstairs, and started cooking some miso soup. It was done about half an hour later, and Ichigo put some in a bowl, and took it upstairs with a spoon. Kisshu was still sleeping, so Ichigo covered the soup, and settled down next to him. She put a hand on his forehead again, and noticed his skin wasn't much warmer.

Suddenly she noticed he was stirring, and asked, "Kisshu?"

Kisshu opened his eyes and looked at her. "Are you hungry? I made soup," Ichigo said.

"Can I have some?" Kisshu asked. His voice was still very weak, and a bit hoarse.

"Sure," Ichigo said. She picked up the bowl and spoon, and spooned some soup up, then said, "Open up." Kisshu obeyed, and Ichigo started feeding him the soup.

A while later, he had finished it, and was looking sleepy again. "Are you any warmer?" Ichigo asked.

"A little," Kisshu said sleepily.

"How are you feeling otherwise?" Ichigo asked.

"I feel so weak….." Kisshu said. "And I'm tired again."

"It's late, you should go to sleep," Ichigo said.

"Can you sleep with me?" Kisshu asked sleepily.

Ichigo looked at him, and said, "Sure." She climbed in with him, and laid back, feeling him snuggle against her. She wrapped her arms around him, and he snuggled closer, then fell asleep. Ichigo was asleep soon after.

The next morning, Ichigo woke up, and looked at Kisshu, who was still sleeping. His arms were locked around her waist, so she decided to stay put. She started playing with his hair, amazed by how soft it was. She giggled softly when he leaned into her hand.

About an hour later, her cell phone rang, waking Kisshu up. "Kisshu, can you let go? I need to see who that is," Ichigo said softly.

Kisshu sighed and let her go, and she got up and grabbed her cell phone. "Stay quiet, it's Blondie," she said, and picked up, then asked, "What do you want?"

"_WHERE ARE YOU!?" _Ryou shouted.

"Home, and that's where I'm staying," Ichigo said. "I quit yesterday, remember?"

"_I thought you were just angry," _Ryou said. _"Why would you quit?"_

"Let's see, maybe because you treated me like dirt?" Ichigo suggested. "I'm sick of working for someone who doesn't care about anyone but himself, and expects me to work for basically nothing. Oh, and if you try to pin my resignation on the aliens, you're going down, got it?"

"_Why? Aren't they the reason you quit?" _Ryou asked.

"No, YOU'RE the reason I quit," Ichigo said in a voice that suggested she was talking to a complete idiot. "You didn't really expect me to work for practically no money, AND take all the crap you give me, did you?"

"_I thought you'd realize that as a Mew Mew, you need to stay here," _Ryou said.

"I'm a Mew Mew, NOT your slave," Ichigo said. "Just because you infused me with cat genes does NOT mean you can order me around. I'm my own person, and I've had it with you, so you can go to hell, while I get to hang out with my friends more often."

"_Friends? You have the other Mews," _Ryou said.

"And I have two school friends who know everything, and will beat up anyone who finds out my secret," Ichigo said calmly. "I'm not going to come back, and if you keep calling me, I'm sure Moe and Miwa would be more than happy to come beat you up. Harassment is against the law, Blondie."

There was a click on the other end, signaling Ryou had hung up. Ichigo sighed, and put her phone down, then looked at Kisshu. "Kisshu, how are you feeling this morning?" she asked.

"I feel better," Kisshu said. "I'm still a little shaky, though."

"Do you remember what happened?" Ichigo asked.

"I think I got too cold, and passed out, but I'm not really sure," Kisshu said. "My memory's kind of blurry for some reason."

"Why didn't you bring a jacket?" Ichigo asked. "Those aren't exactly the best clothes for winter."

"I don't have any other clothes," Kisshu said. "We don't have much on Cyniclonia; it's hard to find food, much less materials for clothing. Humans have it nicer than they realize. And I wasn't expecting to be here this long. I didn't bring anything except this outfit and some pajamas."

"I'm sorry…. I didn't know that," Ichigo said. "Hang on, I've got an idea."

Kisshu watched, puzzled, as she went to her closet, and opened it, then started going through clothes. Eventually she pulled something out, and held it up. It was a black coat that buttoned up the front. "You can have this," Ichigo told Kisshu. "I think it'll fit you."

"You don't need it?" Kisshu asked, puzzled.

"No, I have a pink jacket that I like better," Ichigo said. "Would you like to try it on?"

"Sure," Kisshu said. He pushed the blankets back, and stood up. His legs still felt a bit shaky, but it wasn't too bad. Ichigo handed him the coat, and he put it on. "This fits really well," he said. "Thanks, Koneko-chan."

"Sure Kish," Ichigo said. "Do you want something to eat?"

Before Kisshu could respond, they heard teleportation, and Pai appeared. "What's up, Pai?" Kisshu asked.

"I'm sorry about yesterday," Pai said.

"Yesterday?" Kisshu asked, puzzled. "Were you the reason I was unconscious in the middle of a snowstorm?"

"Yes," Pai said sadly. "I don't know what I was thinking. I'm really sorry, Kisshu."

"My memory of yesterday is really blurry," Kisshu said. "Do you know why?"

"You might have been out in the snow too long," Pai said. "How'd you end up here?"

"I carried him," Ichigo said. "I found Kisshu unconscious, and I carried him back here. He was pretty out of it last night, but I guess sleeping helped."

"You didn't give him any medicine, did you?" Pai asked.

"No, he didn't have a fever," Ichigo said. "I just gave him some miso soup. We were talking about breakfast when you came; do you want to stay?"

"Uh… sure, but why are you being nice?" Pai asked.

"Because I quit Café Mew Mew and buried my pendant in the snow, so I don't have to worry about Blondie spying on me anymore," Ichigo said.

"Does that mean you can't transform?" Pai asked.

"No, I don't need the pendant," Ichigo said.

"Good, because I found Deep Blue's human host," Pai said. "And YES, I know I was wrong, Kisshu."

"Good timing," Kisshu said. "Who is it?"

"That treehugger kid," Pai said.

"Can I kill him?" Kisshu asked eagerly.

Pai put a hand on his chest. "You're still not able to teleport," he said. "I can fix that, but you have to rest till tomorrow, or you won't recover."

"Do I get to kill him tomorrow?" Kisshu asked.

"Sure," Pai said.

"I guess I'll let my friends know that Blondie needs to go down," Ichigo said. "He's the other thing in the way of forming a truce."

"Will the other Mews agree to this?" Pai asked.

"Lettuce, Pudding, and I have been working on a plan for this for a while," Ichigo said. "I'll call Lettuce, and tell her that today's the day." She picked up her cell phone, found Lettuce's number, and hit send. When Lettuce picked up, she said, "Lettuce, today's the day. I have to call Moe and Miwa, and then I'll let you know when they'll be there."

"_Okay, I'll let Pudding know," _Lettuce said.

"Good," Ichigo said, and hung up. Then she dialed another number, and when she got a response, said, "Hi Moe, today's the day. Are you and Miwa still up for killing Blondie?"

"_We'll be there in ten minutes!" _Moe said excitedly, and hung up.

Ichigo called Lettuce again, and said, "Ten minutes."

"_Got it," _Lettuce said, and hung up.

Ichigo closed her phone, and told Kisshu and Pai, "Moe and Miwa will kill Blondie, and Lettuce and Pudding will keep the others busy."

"Good," Pai said. "Kisshu, do you want me to heal the fact you can't teleport?"

"Yes," Kisshu said.

"K, lie down," Pai said. Kisshu lay down on Ichigo's bed, and Pai put a hand on his chest. His hand began to glow, and Kisshu started to fall asleep. Five minutes after he was fast asleep, Pai took his hand away and said, "He just needs to sleep off the healing. If you want to make something for breakfast, I'll watch him."

"Alright, thanks," Ichigo said. She went downstairs, and looked around. Finally she decided to make chocolate chip muffins, and started that.

She put them in the oven, and settled down to wait. Fifteen minutes later, the kitchen smelled really good, and she heard footsteps on the stairs. Kisshu and Pai came in, and Ichigo asked, "Kisshu, how are you feeling?"

"Hungry," Kisshu said. "And it smells good in here."

"Pai's drooling," Ichigo commented. Pai turned red and wiped his mouth.

Kisshu snickered and said, "Pai always drools when something smells good."

Ichigo giggled as Pai gave Kisshu a death glare. Kisshu just smirked, unfazed. "I wonder what Lettuce would think…." he said thoughtfully.

"Tickle," Pai said evilly. Kisshu squeaked and teleported.

"What happened?" Ichigo asked.

"Kisshu's terrified of being tickled, because it will cause him to stop breathing," Pai sighed. "He's probably under either your bed or his."

"Can you find out?" Ichigo asked.

Pai concentrated, and finally said, "He's under your bed."

"Are you going to get him out?" Ichigo asked.

"Can't you do it?" Pai asked.

Ichigo sighed, and went upstairs. She heard a squeak from under the bed as she came in, and said, "Kisshu, it's okay, Pai's not going to tickle you."

"Are you sure about that?" Kisshu asked.

"Yes, and if he does, he'll be getting hell from me," Ichigo said.

Kisshu hesitantly came out from under the bed, then sat down on it. Suddenly teleportation sounded, and Moe and Miwa appeared. "Blondie's dead," Miwa said happily.

"Good," Ichigo said. "Was it fun?"

"Yup, he was screaming for mercy, and he wasn't too happy about the comments we made about his radioactive hair," Moe said. "I think I burned my finger on it…."

Kisshu burst out laughing. "I knew his hair was a hazard!" he laughed.

"Yup," Miwa said. "Luckily we incinerated it. Ichigo, thanks for the flamethrower."

"Welcome," Ichigo said. "My dad's never home to use it; you might as well keep it."

"COOL!" Moe said.

Ichigo sighed. "Kisshu, are you going to kill Aoyuck?" she asked.

"Yep, can I do it now?" Kisshu asked eagerly.

"After you answer a question I have," Ichigo said.

"What's the question?" Kisshu asked.

"Will you come live with me?" Ichigo asked.

"Can I? For real?" Kisshu asked excitedly.

"I'm lonely, so yes," Ichigo said. "I think having my boyfriend live with me will be nice."

"YAHOO!" Kisshu shouted. "This is a dream come true!"

"I'm glad," Ichigo said, smiling.

Kisshu smiled back and kissed her.

**Another bad ending…. Review!**


End file.
